


Repetiton

by leeroys_spoons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeroys_spoons/pseuds/leeroys_spoons
Summary: It is amazing what can happen in a seemingly simple little existence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been tossing around writing something for a while, I have many other ideas, this one was just a random thought and I really have no clue where I am going with it. (I think I had to prove to myself that I could do this). I am not a huge fan of angst but I am a huge fan of Larry sex and pretty much any scenario that it happens in.

I am a novelty, a bright shiny new thing. Fun to play with until the newness wears off, then set aside and eventually forgotten. This is the story of my life.  
The break up was finally over, I am being dramatic, it really was not that bad. It was as amicable as I could have wished for but still, it is over, and I am once again set aside.  
I get up.  
I go to work.  
I go home.  
I eat dinner.  
I work out.  
I shower.  
I go to bed.  
Repeat.  
I am not shiny or new right now, I am sitting aside, existing…  
That is a good way to say it, existing, I do not live, I exist. I want to be important, I want to be cherished, I want to feel love. I want to live, I want to feel alive. 

This one day was different, I got up.  
I went to work.  
I met a new coworker, an insufferable individual. Due to the types of people we care for, we have an alarm on the back door I kept telling this person to stop running in and out; I even passed along the code to bypass it. Every 5 minutes for 4 hours, the alarm would sound, I would stop my work, turn off the alarm, make the necessary safety checks, and then resume my work. Attempting to accomplish my assigned tasks was feeble at best.  
I went home.  
I ate dinner.  
I went to work out.  
I showered.  
I went to bed.

The next day, I got up.  
I went to work.  
After 2 hours of responding to the alarm, I decided to stand at the door the next time said person intended to set it off. No one could possibly be that hard headed, this had to be purposeful. I heard the door squeak at the same time I heard the alarm scream. The person yelped in surprise. Mission accomplished, scared the fuck out of him. I had never quite noticed him before. I had spoken to him but never noticed. This time was just a weak threat, “Set it off again and I will hurt you.” Simple. I looked in his eyes, I thought I saw… no, I am imagining. I smiled back, and went to complete my tasks.  
I went home.  
I ate dinner.  
I went to work out.  
I showered.  
I went to bed.

My pattern continued. 

I got up it was a rainy and cold day, it works, fits my mood.  
On the way to work, I saw him walking in the rain, a moment later a truck drove by and the wave of street water soaked him. It was cold, he was drenched. Going against everything in my pathetic little existence, I stopped the car and rolled down the window, hoping he would just know and that I would not have to speak. He got the message and opened the door and slid in. I threw my workout towel at the wet mop on his head.  
The alarm went off at work a couple hours later, I rolled my eyes and walked toward the back door. He just smiled and said, “Thank you,” nothing more, nothing less.  
I went home.  
I ate dinner.  
I went to work out.  
I showered.  
I went to bed and maybe just maybe I let my mind wander a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

I got up.  
I went to work. The door alarmed, I went back to check it. There was a small blue post it note with a phone number. I silenced the alarm and went back to my tasks.  
I went home.   
I ate dinner.  
I worked out.   
I showered.   
I went to bed and programmed the phone number into my phone.

I got up and sent a “good morning” before I was able to change my mind.  
I went to work. I saw him, he was on the phone and smiled at me. He is absolutely beautiful and I hate to admit that. I focused back on my tasks, the door alarmed. I cannot even bring myself to be annoyed anymore. There was a note it said, “Coffee shop 7p.”  
I went home.  
I ate dinner.  
It is time to work out. It is time to go to the coffee shop. I am so intrigued by him but terrified at the same time. Deviating from my pattern opens myself up to the possibility of hurt. Alone is better, it sucks but it does not hurt. I decide to go for a walk; if I happen to go by the coffee shop it is purely coincidental. I see him there. I will myself to keep walking but somehow the door opens and I walk in. He looks up at me with those bright eyes and smiles. I sit across from him and order coffee. 7p turns into 8p turns into 9p and before I realize it, the shop is closing. I feel his hand on my back as I open the door, it is warm and I feel the warmth even once his hand is gone. We make small talk while he walks me home, I feel as if I have known him for years. How cliché can I possibly be?  
I go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I got up, I forgot to shower last night (what is wrong with me?), the whole day is now thrown off kilter. Do I shower now and be late or skip it? When in doubt always shower. Even though I really do not have time for this, the hot water overtakes me. I drop my head and let the water hit my neck and run down my back. When I close my eyes, I just see his eyes and the sparkle that lies inside. I feel his fingers running softly down my back, and as I am running my hands over myself, I feel my blood change its course in my body...Shit! Not now, already late. Snap my head up and open my eyes to my empty shower with the water that is beginning to run cold.   
I went to work, the alarm does not sound.   
I went home.  
I ate dinner.   
I worked out.  
I showered again; I have to get back on schedule. Tonight I am feeling a little lonely, I let myself think that just maybe, he might be interested, fuck, I am so stupid. It is what it is I guess.  
I went to bed, before my head hit the pillow, my phone chirped. "Sorry I missed you today, but have been thinking about you all day." In a moment of weakness, I replied "Feeling is mutual." Silenced my phone and my head hit the pillow with a smile on my lips.

I got up, I looked at my phone, “Coffee at 9a”, ummm…. No can do my friend, little thing called work.  
I went to the coffee shop, (no clue what I was thinking), saw him and realized what I was thinking. The prospect of a whole day, away from work, with him, perfection in human form, was almost overwhelming. I sit across from him; he gets up and sits next to me. He is turned sideways facing me with his arm behind me on the red leather seat. Saying something about attraction, liking, wanting to know, and I think, “I am a novelty, you will get bored, I don’t want to hurt, I belong alone”, I looked up as he held out his hand and said, “Let’s go.” Fuck it, I took his hand, warmth quickly spreading through me, threw caution to the wind, and we left. We walked, no destination in mind, just walking, talking popping in and out of random stores. We jumped on a bus, ended up on the other side of town clueless as to where we were. Stopped by a random parked food truck for lunch, I got the grilled cheese with pepperoni sandwich, hot chocolate to finish it off. Across the street was a park with a huge weeping willow hanging almost to the ground, we sat under the tree to have lunch. The air was crisp not cold, shining sun provided a warmth but not hot. Have you ever just had the opportunity to sit and enjoy someone? No words needed, just a comfortable closeness, it makes no sense; I have not known him that long. He laid back on the ground, and I used this moment to rest my head on his firmly soft (?) belly and close my eyes to relax with the sun shining on my face.  
It is time to go home; I do not want to go home. I do not want this day to end, like ever. My pattern is screwed, how can I be expected go home, eat dinner, work out, shower, and go to bed. This day has been amazing. I think he feels me thinking, I think I think too much. He must think I think too much, I overthink everything, I always have and that is why….. We get up and head home. How fun. We have no clue where we are or how we got there. Uber, yes, uber, and thank every celestial being for GPS on phones.  
I want to invite him up for dinner. My apartment is so small and pathetic and lonely. He would know right away. He would see right through me. He has to be getting bored of me by now, I should not invite him, he will feel like he has to, I don’t want that. Ugh! The thoughts are coming back, the day is ending. I swallow all fears and invite him up. He accepts?!? He is not tired of me?!? We sit on the couch, hunger is the last thing on my mind, I want to just sit in his warmth and bask in his glow. Nothing on tv, doesn’t matter, the company is lovely.  
I don’t go work out. I look at him instead, I look at his sharp jawline, his brilliant gem colored eyes complete with the sparkle, the tattoos scattered about with the lines I see poking out of the top of his shirt. I just want to run my fingers through his hair to his neck and bring his lips to mine.  
It is getting late, I really have to shower, early day tomorrow and I cannot blow off work again. He realizes this as well. I don’t want him to leave. “I should leave,” he says as he gets up. I really just want to curl up on him and not let him go. I walk to the door with him, staring while working up my nerve to say or do something brilliant, anything, I want him to know. He grabs the knob and turns back toward me, as I look down at the floor, he gently touches my chin and lifts it up to look at him. I feel the warmth of his lips on mine for the smallest moment, before he pulls back. I lean forward; I am not ready for this to be done. His lips move with mine in the most perfect dance, time slows, I just take in the moment, the feel, the sounds, his smell. All too soon, he pulls away, says good night and disappears out the door.  
I showered.  
I went to bed tentatively happy.


	4. Chapter 4

I got up.  
I went to work. My mind was wandering all over. I thought about him. My work does not suffer, I am very task oriented, so I am able to complete each task timely then day dream… I can still feel him, I can still taste him. I want more, it is not enough. I texted him to see if he wants to meet up tonight, maybe go for a run or something else that would get a heart rate up. As soon as I hit send I had instant regret. My mind tells me he is not interested, I need to stop acting like a doting child. I am silly. I have nothing to offer. Ugh, I am so, oh wait, I have a reply, he said yes. Maybe…  
I went home.  
I ate dinner.  
I altered my workout. We agreed to meet up at a park and go from there. He brought a ball, no running, just a game, works for me; I used to play but lost that part of myself years ago. We played, no real competition, just running around like morons, stealing the ball from each other, opportunity to get a handsy without appearing creepy. I probably enjoyed it too much. A handful of bum here, hug from behind there…. It was getting dark. I want him. I cannot handle the thought of not being wanted back. He walked me home. I invited him in. I want him. I shut the door and leaned back against it, deep sigh, I wonder if he wants me back, how could he? Why would he? He is standing in front of me, I cannot help as my eyes slowly move up his legs, fuck that bulge is impressive, I can see skin between shorts and shirt. I think I taste blood, fuck, I am biting my lip, like hard. I look up only to see him staring back. I swallow, hard. The next thing I know I am being pushed up against the door behind me and I have a warm body covering the front of me. His mouth is relentless as licks into mine before biting down on my bottom lip. I feel his hands on my hips before they slide around and tug at the waist of my pants. My breath catches, "Fuck it" is my last thought before I let myself get lost in this moment. I kiss him back with everything I have and raise my arms up around his shoulders and let my fingers run through his hair. A spark of nervous arousal floods my veins. My head is spinning, I am not sure if I am overwhelmed by him or if it is the rapid blood flow change but the tingling I feel in my dick is leading me to believe it is the latter. I can feel his cock hardening against my thigh, I break the kiss and let my head fall back against the door. He immediately turns his attention to my neck, I can feel his tongue run down my neck, slowing at my collar bones, placing light kisses all over them. As much as I am enjoying this, and if I am honest would rather continue this than breathe, it is too soon, I have not known him long, even though it feels otherwise. I will not set myself up for heartbreak. "Hey," I said after finding my voice. ( I will regret this for eternity.) "Not yet, too soon." He looked at me and stepped back. "Yeah, you are right, too soon." "I should go, I will see you tomorrow?" A gentle kiss to my cheek and he was out the door.  
I showered.  
I went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I got up, I had a text waiting. "Come to mine."   
I went to work, my pattern is getting quite fucked, I wait for the alarm, I look at my phone. Just no, it will not continue. "Sure, when and where?", like the fool I am.  
I went home and showered (fucking my schedule that much more). No fucking clue what to wear...I went simple, like me. Walking to his house, I am surprisingly at ease, usually about this time I am freaking out about, well everything, but for some reason, I am not, it is good, it is all good. He doesn't live too far, quaint little house, nothing really what I expected but surprises are good? Yeah, surprises are good. I walk up the outside stairs and see a flash of black pass my feet, interesting... Maybe my pulse speeds up a bit as my knuckles tap on the door. Maybe it beats harder as I hear approaching footsteps, and maybe it hits my throats when he opens the door. He looks fucking delicious. Mouthwateringly de-fucking-licious. With a big smile, he steps back to allow me in.   
I ate dinner which in itself was an experience, I have a slight weak spot for Mexican food, so quesadillas and homemade guacamole is a straight shot to my heart. Wine? Nope, fuck that. Tequila, not too much, just enough. I am beginning to realize how deep I am in, yes, I am completely lost in him over guacamole, and those eyes, and those lips, and that tongue that runs over those lips..... After dinner, I follow him to the couch, yep, I will follow that ass anywhere, wait...what?  
And while I am at it, I skipped work out time for couch time. He plopped down on the couch his lap looked so lonely. I could not do it, my mind was saying sit down next to him on the couch then, with the help of liquid courage, I promptly straddled his poor lonely lap and pressed my lips to his. I am quite impressed how quick and gracefully I accomplished this. I felt his hands on my thighs, the warm soaked right through my clothes, as his hands ran up my thighs my hands ran down his hard smooth chest. He reached my ass and squeezed timidly but became more aggressive as I pushed back into his hands. His lips were soft against mine, yet so demanding, I pushed my tongue into his mouth to savor the taste of him, tequilaish at the moment. He runs his tongue down to my jaw, down my neck, and oh my god, he is using his tongue to trace my tattoos. My tequila and mouthmade arousal is now of epic portions. Assuming by the hardening underneath of me, I am not the only one feeling this way. I feel his teeth sink into the flesh of my shoulder and my hips roll forward, oh god, sweet friction, and that was just a little roll, I wonder how he would feel to grind down into his lap, he must be thinking the same because as I grind down into him, he thrusts up into me. I am not sure who the moan comes from as we are both slack jawed and staring at each other. I can only describe it as some type of growl and in the smoothest movement, I saw suddenly on my back looking at the ceiling. His lips were back on mine, tongue demanding entrance, which I allowed and returned enthusiastically. Grinding and thrusting his hips into mine, my dick ready to explode. I worked at his pants while he pulled on mine until our cocks were both out, both leaking precum. I reached down to grab his cock, his skin so soft compared to the hardness of his dick. He reached down at the same time and our hands intertwined around our cocks. We jerked each other off together at the same time, lips no longer moving, more just like breathing in each others mouths, I am so, so, so close when he pulls his hand off me and scoots down my body to take my dick in his mouth. He runs his tongue over the length one time then seemingly swallows me whole. I can feel his throat with my dick, I can feel the warmth of his mouth and it just makes my dick pulsate all the more. I look down and see him still jerking himself off while sucking me off. Too much, too fucking much, I cannot stay still, every cell in my body is charged, I am tense, I feel the peak coming, and coming, and coming, fuck..... I feel every muscle tightened as the orgasm takes over my body and my cum shoots down his throat, I feel him swallow around me and his arm speeds up. He tenses, groans, and I feel his cum hit my legs as his body slumps against mine. He kisses my stomach and works his way up my torso, I taste myself in his mouth when he kisses me deeply.   
Fuck the shower.  
We go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I got up, well I woke up, thankfully earlier than I normally do however the cocoon of blankets and body was too comforting to move away from. I feel a shift next to me, guess I am not the only one awake. I feel the body next to mine, lengthen as he stretches his body the way one can only accomplish upon waking. My thoughts instantly return to last night, the warmth, his hands, his mouth... Nope gotta get my ass out of this bed now or it will never happen.  
"Shower?" I inquire hopefully, he is already sitting up, nodding his head. He stands up and heads to the shower and oh my hell, I wonder if he can get much harder, I just crawl out of bed and follow him assuming I am invited to partake in the showering experience.  
We get in the shower, well I step in and am immediately pushed up against the wall facing it. The hot water in running down my back along with his hands. His cock is prodding between my cheeks, desperately seeking out something tighter with more friction. I lean my head back as he devours my neck, his hands now run up my torso and pinches my nipples. He bites the spot right below my ear and his groaning echos in my head. As his dick slips in between my thighs, I squeeze them together tight, giving him the friction he is searching for. I reach down and grip my cock and start thrusting into my hand. The heat and all the stimulation is making me lightheaded, he is holding my hips thrusting harder and harder between my thighs. I can tell he is getting close, his thrusts are getting erratic and his moaning is getting louder. I bend at the waist so he is able to pull me back into him, masturbating myself the whole time, one more stroke, one more, I feel him tense as his cum hits my balls and my cock. I finish jerking myself off while smearing his seed all over my dick. "Fuck, that was amazing". Exhausted, yes, clean, not so much, yet.   
He came home with me so I am able to change, and grabbed some clothes for tomorrow.   
We went to work. I have been working 6 days a week since my last break up, today I changed it to 4. I can definitely get used to this life change. ( I just hope I am not setting myself up for heartbreak.)  
We went to his.  
We ate dinner.  
We went to work out.  
We showered (ish).   
We went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

We woke up, this is just feeling too comfortable, too right. I feel that I really need to get over this constant sense of dread. I may be awake, but I refuse to acknowledge it, instead I snuggle closer into the warm, inviting body that is lying naked next to me.  
No work today. (Right? I switched my 6 days a week to 4.) So a whole day, what to do? Or who to do? I feel the body next to me begin to stir, arms go around me and somehow pull me closer. I feel like I am melting into him. As much as I never want to get up, I gotta pee. Up to the bathroom, quick teeth brushing, just in case, and hop back into a very inviting bed. He is still so warm. I wedge myself between him and the bed and enjoy the feeling of his hard body against mine. I cannot help myself; I let my hands run down his well muscled back, down his sides, and grab the fleshy muscle of his ass. He shifts so I can feel his hardening dick pressing up against my thigh. He buries his face into my neck and begins to work on leaving a nice mark for me to share with the world. I turn my head to allow him more room to work on it, his mouth feels so warm and demanding against my neck. I turn my head to catch his lips with mine. Doesn't even start sweet or tender, it is desperate and needy from the start. Just being around him, laying naked in bed drives me crazy. I love the feel of his desperation for me, I know he wants me, it is real. His hips are moving, speeding up and grinding harder, I flip him over and bring my lips away from his, and slowly work down that lean but muscled torso, paying attention to each tattoo as I go. I run my tongue down his abs, I feel his breath hitch as he tangles his fingers into my hair gently pushing my head down.  
Before I know it, I am straddling his lap and full of his cock. I can feel his abs tighten under me as he raises his hips to thrust up into me. I am leaning back with my hands on his thighs to balance myself while he is stroking my dick. I feel the heat spread from my core. His hands are grasping at my ass, pulling me forward and down causing me to grind harder with each thrust. My thighs are on fire and I can feel him trembling beneath me. I feel ready to explode, I can feel every nerve on fire as my cock starts to throb. His thrusting is getting more and more erratic and I am grinding down harder and harder to feel the head of his cock hit that spot and it all comes to a blinding halt as I feel my orgasm rip through me body. My body is moving in slow motion on its own accord, I feel his fingers digging into my flesh as his hips are still gently pulsating as he rides out his own.  
I lay forward and cover his body with mine, lay my head on his chest and focus on his heartbeat.  
It soothes me back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When I open my eyes, I see him next to me. Breathing quietly, I see his eyes jumping under the lids, I know he is dreaming, could it be of me? I don't remember a time I have felt quite so full, my heart feels like it could burst. I cannot imagine waking up and him not being there, not just the delicious flesh, that I will never get enough of, but his soul, the kindness, his endless supply of compassion, it is no wonder I have fallen in love with him. 

Holy fuck!!! I am in love with him....fuck, fuck, fuck how did that happen? 

Well, shit, that wasn't the plan. 

I sit up, probably too quickly, however the realization is kinda shocking to me, this is not how it is supposed to go. As I scoot to the edge of the bed, I feel an arm wrap around me and pull me back towards the body it is attached to. It is too easy, to fall back into the warmth, the comfort, and the love I so desperately want. 

I let myself get pulled back, I let myself go, and I open myself to the possibility of what may be. 

He noses my ear as his rough, sleepy voice asks what is on my mind. It is out of my control, no point in stressing. I love him, it is what it is. I grab his hand in mine, and pull it around me while moving back up against his body. My warm, safe place. He rests his head against mine and gently kisses my neck. 

I remember when I met him, I never thought he would be my safe place. I could not imagine myself wrapped up in his arms and now I cannot imagine being without. 

Theoretically, I have all sorts of things to do today, I have been neglecting my responsibilities too long, but hey, what is one more day? I turn my body to face him, press my lips to his, and pull the covers over our heads. 

Might as well spend the rest of the day here...


End file.
